Falsas Ilusiones
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Manga spoiler ¿Muerte de Hinata? . One-shot Anti NaruHina,Anti Hinata. Leve NaruSaku


Todo esta visto desde el punto de vista de la Hyuuga (**spoiler manga:** 437...creo)  
Si eres fan de la pareja o de la Hyuuga, por favor no lo leas. Aprendamos a respetar por favor.

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto.**

- Pensamientos  
- "Hablan"

**Falsas Ilusiones**

_¿Por qué…? No lo entiendo…no logro comprenderlo… - _ pensaba una morena mientras observaba la escena que estaba frente a ella.

_Flash Back_

Naruto-kun…

Él estaba siendo derrotado por ese sujeto, iba a morir y yo no podía quedarme ahí mirando y no hacer nada. Debía protegerle, demostrar lo que he mejorado después de estos tres años gracias a su sonrisa.

No me importaba si era un suicidio, yo daría mi vida por él…yo no soy nada sin su persona.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, esperanzada de poder serle de alguna ayuda. Quería que ahora él me viera, que apreciara mi cambio…lo que he mejorado gracias al amor que siento.

Así es, porque me he dado cuenta que le amo, que es la persona que me ayudo a cambiar, a ser una mejor kunoichi de lo que solía ser.

Ahí estaba ya, era ahora o nunca.

Y fue así como me lance en contra de ese sujeto que estaba lastimando a mi amado. Esta vez sería yo quien le protegiera.

"No dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Naruto-kun" – vaya, eso a sonado muy ha heroína… ¿Podré ser una, alguien como mi amado?

"Refuerzos…" – dijo ese maldito, pero yo solo podía concentrarme en la mirada de Naruto-kun sobre mi, por fin me estaba viendo.

"¿Por qué has vuelto? ¡Corre, huye! Es demasiado fuerte para…" - ¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mi Naruto-kun? ¿Es que acaso podría tener una esperanza contigo? ¿Es que podrías sentir lo mismo que yo?

"Lose… – y era cierto, estaba completamente segura que no podría hacer nada contra ese tipo, pero… ¿Qué importa? Es lo que he decidido – pero…es mi turno de ser egoísta"

Este es mi destino, el que he escogido para mí.

Pero ya verás, te demostraré que yo también puedo ser fuerte, que este amor que siento por ti es tan grande que al menos lograré poder protegerte unos minutos y así puedas levantarte como tantas veces lo has hecho. Y me sonrías diciéndome lo fuerte que me había puesto.

…Y todo eso era gracias a ti, Naruto-kun.

Era mi turno de demostrar mis logros, de que me miraras como yo lo había estado haciendo durante tantos años.

Podía apreciar tu mirada de desconcierto, seguro no tenías idea de a lo que me refería, claro…si tú nunca lo notaste.

"Estoy aquí porque es lo que quiero…Siempre lloraba y me rendía a la primera…siempre me equivocaba. Hasta que tú Naruto-kun…me enseñaste el camino correcto – por fin tenía tu atención, por fin podía verme en tus ojos – Siempre he ido tras de ti…siempre deseando alcanzarte algún día…intentando llegar a donde tú llegaras. ¡Tú me cambiaste! ¡Tu sonrisa me salvo de mi misma!"

Y ahora... ¡no tengo miedo de morir si es para protegerte!

"porque…te amo…Naruto-kun" – no podía creerlo, lo había dicho, después de tanto tiempo ocultando esto en mi…por fin había podido confesárselo. Era feliz.

Toda su atención estaba puesta en mí.

Te lo demostraría, te enseñaría lo fuerte que me había puesto durante estos tres años de arduo entrenamiento, uno que solo era inspirado en ti. Deseando ser como tú…aunque sea de esa manera poder sentirme un poco cerca de ti.

"¡Ha! – me disponía a darle con todo lo que tengo a ese maldito, a ese que intentaba lastimar a mi ser preciado…a la persona que quiero. No lo permitiría, no lo lastimaría frente a mí…no sin antes protegerle. Tendría que pasar por sobre mi cadáver - ¡Juho Shoshiken! – lo conseguiría, si lograba darle a ese tipo…podría ayudar a Naruto-kun, podría hacer que viera que había cambiado gracias a él.

Podría ser alguien ante sus ojos.

"Shinra Tensei"

"¡Kyah!

No se que paso…yo, yo pensé que podría. No es como había pensado que sería, no pude hacer nada, acaso… ¿No logré mejorar?

Lo siento Naruto-kun, no fui capaz de protegerte, no he podido siquiera darle un golpe, ni siquiera he conseguido acercarme…

…una vez más solo he logrado mostrar mi debilidad.

Ahora todo estaba perdido para mi, todo se estaba volviendo negro.

Solo logro escuchar la voz de Naruto-kun a lo lejos, hasta que algo, otro dolor intenso siento que atraviesa mi cuerpo…

…ya nada lograba ver, este era mi final.

Pero… ¿Qué más daba? Por fin había logrado decirle mis sentimientos, eso era lo que siempre había deseado ¿no?

Bueno…es verdad que deseaba volverme más fuerte en un pasado, pero todo aquello había sido reemplazado por los deseos de ser vista por mi amado, por mis ganas de estar a su lado…

Creo que todos tenían razón, no tenia material como ninja, no pude proteger a esa persona.

Me pregunto que pasaría si lograse salir de esta. Se que ya no tengo fuerzas…que estoy en mis últimos alientos, demo…

_¿Y si él me correspondiera?_

Solo eso me impulsa a no morir, a desear poder ver su sonrisa nuevamente. A no dejarme vencer por esta agonía…a partir al más allá.

_Fin Flash Back_

Y ahora que me encuentro tirada en el suelo siendo atendida por Tsunade-sama, puedo escuchar el llanto desesperado de Sakura-san mientras con dificultad logro enfocar mis ojos en la escena que se vive a unos metros de mí.

Ella le esta curando, grita desesperadamente que no se muera, que no la deje sola, que le necesita.

¿Es que ella también le quiere?

El dolor se agudiza por unos segundos, todo mi cuerpo se siente muerto, y mucho más al ver el estado en el que esta Naruto-kun, al escuchar sus gritos desgarradores.

Como quisiera poder pararme, correr a su lado e intentar poder ayudarle de alguna manera, más que no pude hacer nada por protegerle.

Y cuando por fin haría el intento de ponerme de pie aunque Tsunade-sama me lo impidiese, fue en ese momento que la voz de Naruto-kun hizo que cesara en mi intento.

"¿S-Sakura…chan? – esta asentía con sus ojos llenos en lágrimas, diciéndole una vez más que aguantara, que era un Baka por hacer tal estupidez. Pero lo siguiente que escuche fue lo que provoco que no solo mi cuerpo me doliera, si no que mi corazón se hiciera mil pedazos. Pude verle, aunque mi vista era muy borrosa, pude notar aquella sonrisa en los labios de mi querido ojiazul - …y-ya te…lo había dicho…n-no i-importa…m-mientras te…tenga a ti…a mi lado p-para c-curarme" – le estaba sonriendo a ella, en su pura mirada solo se reflejaba Sakura-chan y yo…fui una tonta.

No podía haber sido más ingenua

_Aquí se quedan mis deseos de vivir, he perdido mi razón de ser…lo que me impulsaba a seguir adelante._

No tengo nada que hacer en contra de ella, no valgo de nada. Solo he vivido en un mundo lleno de falsas ilusiones

Solo me queda ir en busca de mi muerte. A ver si eso al menos puedo hacer bien.

**Fin:-**

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Besos _

_DarkAmy-chan_


End file.
